


Fingers Crossed

by DandelionAdrian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Red String of Fate, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionAdrian/pseuds/DandelionAdrian
Summary: Harry Potter was Draco Malfoy’s soulmate.





	Fingers Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Dedos Cruzados](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680237) by [Sthefy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy)



> I do not own Harry Potter. All the characters in this fic belong to J.K Rowling.
> 
> The title of this fic is taken from a song of Billie Eilish, it's also the main theme for Tomhar feels. If you're interested, the song suited for Drarry feels would be Six Feet Under from the same singer.

_I want to be your soulmate, even if I don’t believe in them._

~ Colleen Hooverm ~

* * *

 

Tom Riddle started seeing red threads after his first magical outburst. Invisible threads connecting two people curled around their ring fingers and were always there no matter the distance. Those red threads that apparently no other kids, not even the adults, in the orphanage could see but him.

Tom learned about soulmates when he entered the Wizarding World. Even though not all of them had the ability to see the threads, people liked Tom were rare, the magical population still obsessed over the idea of soulmates, of finding the right one who understood your mind without the need of words, and harmonized perfectly with your soul.

Tom was often forced to watch people found their destined one and fell in love in the blink of an eye, then appeared so happy together right after that.

It was so disgusting he wanted to retch at the sight.

Tom never believed in the idea of _the destined one_ for everyone. The thought of one soul precisely formed to perfectly fit yours like puzzle pieces, was ridiculous.

He had never met anyone who could touch his soul. The whole world had always been cruel to Tom, burning colder and harsher until his soul was burned to ashes and his outside turned vicious to match.

And then…

Harry Potter _was_ Draco Malfoy’s soulmate, yet both of them were too stubborn and ignorant to feel the bond.

It was a beautiful thing to watch, the way they couldn’t help being pulled to each other, despite their childish quarrels and irritated confusion. Their story were the fated fairytale everyone dreamed about, a fragile rose still waiting to bloom.

And Malfoy would _love_ Potter, Tom was sure, if the brat had allowed his soulmate a chance. But the arrogant boy threw all their chances away with hurtful insults and callous manners. Because of his worthless pureblood pride, he treated his soulmate like dirt on his expensive shoes.

The fool boy had made it so much easier for Tom.

Potter also wanted Malfoy, _yes_ , Tom did pay attention. He saw the way Potter’s emerald eyes unconsciously searched for the other boy whenever he thought no one was watching, a lovely flush adorned his tanned cheeks.

Tom could see why many would find Malfoy attractive, what with his perfectly styled blond hair and stunning silver eyes. But Tom knew without a doubt that even if the Malfoy brat had looked like an ugly frog, Potter would still want to kiss him. That was the magic between soulmates, wasn’t it? They saw all your flaws and scars and loved you anyway.

It made Tom felt _sick_.

Because true love and soulmates were often fairytales and bedtime stories, and the Malfoy heir did not deserve a happy ending.

Because Harry was a sarcastic little shit, interesting and challenging, and could be surprisingly smart when he wanted to be. And Tom had long wished for someone who matched his wits, and powerful enough to hold his ground when facing Tom in a duel. Someone who understood his pathetic childhood and sympathized without pity, because the other boy had gone through the same treatment. Someone who smirked at his dark attitude and didn’t fall for his charming face and flawless facade.

Because Malfoy lusted after Potter so much even if he couldn’t get over the prejudices and his stupid pride. Because Tom _loved_ to steal other people’s toys.

He had stepped in.

He started as a friend, then became a confidant. He gave Harry a shoulder to lean on, offered the boy his support and acceptance, held Harry tight through his nightmares and lonely nights. All the things _Malfoy_ refused to offer. It was so easy to pretend to care.

Harry was skeptical at first, he would be a fool not to. Tom understood Harry’s reasons, though. Sometimes, when the burning fire of desire under his skin ignited by this boy got _too_ unbearable, Tom had wished to destroy Harry’s vibrant existence, split open the boy’s chest and stabbed through his too big-heart with his yew wand.

But only _sometimes_.

And Harry had such enchanting smiles, his unique green eyes sparkled with joy like precious gems placed directly under the sun, once the boy started to relax around Tom.

And Tom devoured all of Harry’s attention like the greedy snake that he was, patiently waiting for the right moment.

 _Finally_ Malfoy noticed, of course the brat would. It was a _glorious_ sight to behold, as Tom stood back and watched Harry got angry on _his_ behalf. His Harry snapped and slashed out at Malfoy and his gang for bullying _poor_ Tom. It was just so Harry, easily allowing others to step all over him but could turn _vicious_ in a heartbeat the moment someone targeted his dear ones.

And Tom was _dear_ to Harry, more than the boy’s one and only _soulmate_. Tom laughed victoriously inside his head.

For a moment, Malfoy could only gasped in surprise at Harry’s violent attack. After regaining his senses, the brat threw back curses after curses at his own soulmate, while spitting out the most cutting and cruelest words, just like Tom knew he would. Malfoy was a spoiled brat, a child, and it showed in everything the blond did.

Malfoy deeply wounded Harry’s feelings, and burnt up the few chances left between them. Unknowingly _losing_ the treasure Fate had created just for him on that day.

Harry left the scene in Tom’s arms, heartbroken without knowing _why_. It was the pain only your soulmate could inflict on your soul. But this would be the last time he allowed Harry to get hurt because of Malfoy.

Harry invited Tom to join his bed that night. The boy’s sheets smelt just like Harry, a warm and soothing scent Tom couldn’t describe. It was _addicting_. Harry’s emerald eyes filled up in tears and so much emotions while his body quivered in needs and lusts under Tom. It was _exquisite_.

The younger boy spread his legs for him to take his sweet virginity, and opened himself for Tom to claim his _soul_.

Harry was his, and _only_ his.

It was comforting, to have someone love you more than anything despite what Fate had planned for them. Tom slowly became attached to that contented feeling more than he thought he would.  
  
Malfoy got angrier with each day passed, hopelessly watching Harry fell deeper and deeper into Tom’s possessive grip. And one day, Harry’s eyes stopped unconsciously finding his soulmate and instead searching for Tom. The boy didn’t get affected by Malfoy’s scathing insults anymore, only exasperation and a tiny amount of _wistfulness_ still showed sometimes.

But that was to be expected, Malfoy were _always_ Harry’s soulmate after all, Tom thought as he slid a possessively arm around Harry’s waist whenever he caught the blond boy’s fuming gaze. Hidden deep inside Malfoy’s silver orbs was desperation and longing, Tom smiled wickedly into Harry’s raven locks.

It was so easy to manipulate, every single one of them.

But then he caught himself got lost in the joys and affections inside Harry’s vivid green eyes whenever the boy looked at him, and wished to keep those special looks only for him. He found himself listening to the boy’s calming breaths each night, and memorized every details on his peaceful face in the morning, waiting for Harry to wake up.

Tom began to wonder what was _wrong_ with him.

Whenever Harry openly smiled before kissing him senselessly, then whispered in a breathless and tender voice that _I love you;_ Tom always wanted to cry. He had wanted to murder this stupid boy for putting this incurable curse on him, instead he kissed back just as fiercely and started to fall.

There was always a pull between soulmates. Sometimes Harry got pensive looks, whenever the boy couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t get rid of Draco’s lingering presence at the back of his mind, even when he was wrapped up completely in Tom’s arms.

It wasn’t guilt or betrayal Harry was feeling, not at all; Harry’s heart was faithful to Tom and the boy’s mind belonged to him, but someone else was pulling the strings on his soul. _Fate_ kept insistently pulling Harry towards his soulmate.

There was always a red thread connected two soulmates, tugging at them until they fell into each other’s arms. Soulmates were the fairytale lovers, meant to fall in love at first sight and lived happily ever after.

It was _destiny_ and Tom _resented_ it.

Tom Riddle didn’t have any red thread, he _never_ had.

He was _fated_ to be lost and lonely in a cold world that had deemed him undeserved to be loved, which he hated right back just as much.

Tom hadn’t thought he would find someone like _Harry_.

He didn’t know he would learn to feel love from the green eyes boy.

He had never thought he could fall in love, yet he had fallen, hard and irrevocable for his prey. _His possession._

So what if Harry was supposed to be with Draco Malfoy? What if Harry would be _happier_ with his soulmate? What if Harry _didn’t_ belong to Tom?

Tom didn’t give a fuck, the boy was happy to be his. And everytime Harry buried his pretty nose in Tom’s elegant neck and happily breathed in his scent, the boy’s naked body curled up further into his chest as they laid together on Harry’s bed, Tom believed he had _won_ over Fate.

So what if Tom didn’t have any special red thread of fate tying Harry to him?

Tom still got Harry’s _heart_ in his possessive hands, and he would hold the  _soul_ close to him with all his might and magic. He would fight with tooth and nail, spilled blood without mercy on anyone Fate sent to take Harry back to his soulmate.

Tom had won, and he would continue to win. He wasn’t the most brilliant and powerful wizard in centuries for nothing.

And for the Dark Lord, those fragile red threads were so easy to _break_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, and I couldn't find any beta so I'm sure there're many typos and mistakes in this fic. I would be so grateful if anyone please pointed them out for me.


End file.
